1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method for a telephone apparatus, and more particularly, to a testing apparatus and a testing method capable of automatically testing a telephone apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when telephone apparatuses on the production line are tested before shipment, noises produced in the telephone apparatuses that are within the audible frequency range (20 Hz-20 k Hz) are usually detected by using a specific instrument. However, along with the development of electronic technologies, noises produced by the circuit of a telephone apparatus in any frequency range may affect the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the telephone apparatus and draw consumer complaints.
To test the sound output by a telephone apparatus intensively, an acoustic room is usually set up and the telephone apparatus is placed in the acoustic room to be tested. Such a technique allows a small number of telephone apparatuses to be closely tested on different frequency ranges. However, with today's mass production of telephone apparatuses, it is too costly and time-consuming to test each telephone apparatus.